


The Strength of a Jedi, the Cunning of a Bounty Hunter

by Star_wars_is_my_life



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bounty Hunters, Empire, F/M, Fluff, Post-Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order, Pre-Star Wars: Rebels, Rebellion, Sad, bd1 and readers droid are friends, how there will be all three i haven't figured out yet, inquisitors - Freeform, no ezra yet (sorry), this story will have major mood swings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26225437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_wars_is_my_life/pseuds/Star_wars_is_my_life
Summary: Amara Yaarin was a padawan during the Clone Wars. At the age of 13, she became distraught when her master, Plo Koon, was killed. However, Amara had not been with him at the time. She had been at the Jedi Temple with Depa Billaba and her padawan, Caleb Dume. After she and Caleb escaped from the traitorous Clones, they go their separate ways. Amara becomes a feared bounty hunter who brings in the people everyone else is afraid to. One day, she is hired for a job by the Empire. Her task is to hunt down several escaped Jedi. Her old friend, Caleb is one of the people on that list.Amara must choose between staying hidden and safe and helping these fallen Jedi. After months of ignoring her heart and doing what she must to survive, she comes to the last two names on the list, Caleb Dume and Cal Kestis.Follow Amara’s story as she finds who she truly is, with the help of some newfound friends.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Bounty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara gets closer and closer to completing the list, but a mishap leads her to make a detour in her plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is FINALLY posted. Sorry, it took so long. I just haven't had the motivation to write lately.

Amara stood in the doorway of the cantina, blaster in hand. Her small droid, KZ-13, peeked around her leg at the darkroom, his eye sensor darting to and fro, trying to identify any kind of movement. Amara’s skilled, force-attuned senses scanned the room as she attempted to seek out her unfortunate bounty. In the complete silence, it felt as if time had stopped. Amara knew there was someone else in this room, someone very dangerous. However, she need not worry, as she had faced even stronger foes before. All of a sudden, a cup was knocked over on one side of the room. Amara turned her blaster towards the noise, her pointer finger rested on the trigger. It was then silent for a few moments more, the only noise being Amara’s light breathing. Suddenly, KZ-13 beeped in alarm and was thrown against the wall by a shadowy figure. Amara turned around as fast as lightning and rested the blaster between the eyes of her adversary. The creature froze and slowly raised its webbed hands in defeat. Amara slowly stepped backward, giving whoever it was at the end of her blaster enough room to step into the doorway so he could be identified. As the moonlight bathed the figure, Amara’s eyes widened. It was a mon calamari, an unusual species to be on such a dry and desolate planet. Yet, here he was, staring her in the face. His eyes did not meet hers, however. They stared up at the night sky in a silent prayer to whoever his god was. KZ-13 limped out of the doorway behind the mon calamari. His left leg was damaged beyond function, as he was dragging it helplessly behind him. It fizzled and crackled with electricity due to the fact the leg was completely bent in the wrong direction. Amara gasped in horror when she saw what had come of her droid. She gripped the blaster harder and shoved it into the mon calamari’s chest.

“Come with me,” she growled, her teeth gritted in anger.  
The mon calamari followed her without protest, as there was a blaster pointed at him. Amara led him to her ship, which was parked in the docking port. She ignored the stares she received from the citizens as she went. They all watched in horror as the mon calamari was taken with her, but they dared not interfere. Amara knew these people normally wouldn’t have hesitated to save their companion from a bounty hunter. The only thing stopping them was the patch that was sewn into her coat in several places. It was a symbol, the same that was printed onto KZ-13’s head, who now sat on her shoulder as she walked back to the ship. It was the imperial symbol, a thing of great fear on this planet. Amara finally reached the ship with the mon calamari. She lowered the ramp and began to shove him on the ship.

As she did, he finally spoke, “My name is Thenrie. Where are you taking me, imperial?”

He half spat out the last word, his face now one of disgust.

Amara sighed; she had hoped to avoid a conversation with him, “I already know your name, Mr. Thenrie Wrekk. Also, I’m taking you to see the Imperial Inquisition. They know who and what you are, as do I. Jedi scum.”

That seemed to do the trick of shutting him up, as he decided the conversation was over then and there. He did not resist as she led him to the cell block on her ship. As she was about to push him in the cell, she noticed something shiny sticking out from underneath his belt. She grabbed it and yanked it out of his clothing before he could realize she had seen it. As she held it up, she realized what it was.

“A lightsaber? This was why you were being so compliant. You were waiting for me to leave you alone so you could escape and jump me. Well, I’m not that stupid, Jedi. Nice try, though.”

With that, she pushed him hard. He landed in the cell on his hands and knees. He turned around just in time to see Amara slam the door shut. Her hand grasped his lightsaber in her hand, her thumb hovering over the trigger.

“I think I’ll hang onto this,” she laughed.

She left the prisoner alone in the cell block and went up to the cockpit where her KZ-13 was already waiting for her. She set the lightsaber down on top of a control panel and kneeled down beside her droid. She gently took his leg in her hand, analyzing the damage. After about a minute of looking, she came to a conclusion.

“Buddy, I think we’re going to have to make a quick stop at the next planet for some parts. Your leg needs to be completely replaced,” she sighed.

Amara had hoped to get back to the Inquisition immediately. The sooner she completed this list, the sooner she could be gone and no longer involved with the Empire. She had already been in this job for over two years, and it had been long enough. She only needed two more people on the list. She sat down in the pilot’s ship and began to plug in the coordinates for the planet. As the ship began to rise into the sky, she let out a breath. She never let herself relax until her ship was off the ground. She glided into the vacuum of space, calmed by the silence around her. She pulled the hyperspace lever, and the cockpit was flooded with a bright light. She watched the swirl of colors for a little while before she finally began to drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be out Thursday. Also, Cal is going to make an appearance in the next chapter!


	2. Prologue: The Job

“You are cleared for landing in docking bay seven,” the metallic voice spoke over the comlink.

Amara breathed a sigh of relief. She knew that she had done nothing to anger the imperials, but you could never be too careful around them. They cared not about who they killed to ascend in power in the galaxy. Amara would rather not be doing this, but the reward was too large not to pass up. Amara carefully guided her ship into the hangar, the landing gear descending from the bottom of the ship. It made a loud thud as it connected with the smooth, cold floor. Amara could see an Imperial captain waiting for her in front of the ship, as well as six stormtroopers. She rose from her seat and started towards the door of her ship. It slid open as she approached and cold air rushed into the ship. As she was about to step out into the hangar, she felt a small nudge on her calf. She looked down to see her exploration droid staring back up at her with his black legs. She leaned and patted the droid on the head softly.

“It’s okay, Kayzee. I’ll be back in a couple of minutes,” she said to the little droid, chuckling at his concern.

She stood up to continue out the door, but Kayzee continued to bump her leg.

“Hey, listen, little guy, I promise to come back. I won’t leave you here by yourself. However, I don’t think it’s a good idea to bring you along. The Imperials don’t take very kindly to droids,” she whispered, just in case someone was listening to them.

With that, she stood up and continued out the door. It slid shut behind her, making sure that Kayzee wouldn’t follow her. She straightened up as she approached the Imperials, not allowing her fear to show through. The Captain had a stern face that showed no expression on it. Amara stopped just in front of him and looked him straight in the eyes.

“Well, let’s get this over with,” he spoke sharply before turning and walking briskly towards the hallway.

Amara carefully followed him, aware of the stormtroopers that followed her from the hangar. They turned into a room lit only by one light coming from the ceiling. Windows stretched from the floor to the ceiling, allowing her to see TIE Fighters running drills around the nearby systems. There was one small table in the middle of the room. A datapad sat in the middle of it, glowing with a soft blue hue. The Captain snatched up the datapad and handed it to Amara roughly. 

“Here is the list of people we wish for you to bring in,” he said.

Amara was surprised by the size of the list; she was only expecting them to want her to go after three or four people. This list had at least twelve people on it.

“You will receive your payments as you bring them in,” he spoke, pulling the datapad away from Amara, “The list has already been sent to your ship. Now make haste, bounty hunter. Your success better be swift, or else the Empire will not hesitate to dispose of you.”

“Yes, sir,” Amara said, her teeth gritted, “I will begin immediately.”

With that, Amara turned on her heel and stormed out of the room. She quickly walked down the hallway, returning to the hangar where she had parked her ship. She could see Kayzee staring out the window of the cockpit at her. He began to jump in excitement and relief when he caught sight of her. Amara entered her ship and immediately pulled up the list of people on her datapad. She began to scan through the list, looking for easy targets that she might already have information on. However, she stopped when she came to one name, Caleb Dume. Amara gasped, for that was a name she had not heard in some time. Her hands felt numb as she grasped the controls of her ship, bringing it to life. The engines began to roar as she lifted off and exited the hangar. While her body was focused on piloting the ship, her mind only thought of that name. 

Caleb Dume.

She had no idea how she was going to possibly do this job when it meant turning her old friend over to the Empire. It was a bad idea to get involved with the Empire altogether. If they found out who she was, she’d be tracked down and either killed or turned into one of those “Inquisitors”. They were the Empire’s attack dogs, pretending to be Sith when all they were were blind children trained to wield lightsabers. It was pathetic from her point of view. It tarnished the name of all force-users, whether Jedi or Sith. Amara’s hand lingered on the hyperdrive lever. If she did this, she would lose everyone she ever cared about. If she didn’t, the Empire would be after her. She finally decided that she had to do this, no matter the loss that came with it.

Amara’s hand pushed forward, and within an instant, she was surrounded by blue and white light.

At that moment, Amara convinced herself that she was prepared for what was to come. However, she never could have predicted the events that were to unfold in the next four months.

**Author's Note:**

> The updates will be slow because of school starting tomorrow, but I promise not to abandon this story! Thank you for reading!


End file.
